Control fairy Pretty cure Let’s go!
Control fairy Pretty cure Let’s go! (コントロールの妖精プリキュア行きましょう！Kontorōru no yōsei puriti cure ikimashou!) is a precure series set in an alternate continuity which is also the only Precure series where the protagonist didn't transform into a cure but only the fairies.The series theme is fairies. Story Kumiko ,A middle school student is fascinated with fairy creatures and magic ,One day she saw fairy creatures who are escaping from dark monster like minions so she rescues them , After being rescued from the dark creatures the fairies explain to her that they are the precure magical fairies and they come from a fairy kingdom hidden from the human world ,One day some child who must have unknowingly enter the fairy kingdom has unknowingly release some dark entity creatures ,one of them a leader called the Dark Queen possess her and now she possessed by the Dark Queen use the dark spells to energize the creatures to conquer the kingdom and weaken the fairies turning them into weak chibi version of themselves and capture them as their slaves some of them escape as the evil minions chase them,Now the dark queens possessing the girl dons a costume to conceal her identity and use her minions to conquer the human world just like what she did with the fairy kingdom. The escaped fairies tells Kumiko that since they rescued them and has a pure heart they will help her find a wand which will not only turn them back to their true forms as the precure team but also help them make spells that will help them fight the minions and so the fairies and Kumiko find the wand until they found it but the minions caught them and is about to attack them but fortunately Kumiko who touches the wand use its spell to change the fairies into their true forms as Control fairy Pretty cure and with the help of Kumiko who uses the wand which has a dial that makes a combo to form spells that will give the cure team magical spells,The precure fairies defeated the evil minions and are victorious but they change back into their chibi fairy forms ,Now Kumiko and the Precure fairies decided that they will try to protect the human world from the evil dark leader who possessed the child but try to find a way to liberate the fairy kingdom and defeat the evil leader for good and search for the other fairies. Characters Main Characters Kumiko-She is a middle school student and is fascinated with fairies,She is not considered a Cure,But she can use the wand to turn the fairies into the Pretty Cure ,The Cure Fairies she summoned are Cure red,Cure Blue and Cure Pink. Hiroko-A Middle school student like Kumiko but is also a tomboy,She first appeared in the second half of the series and has a second wand similar to Kumikos ,She first encounters the remaining escape fairies and receive a second magic wand that will also change the small fairies into their true precure form .At first she won’t ally with Kumiko and the precure fairies but later in the second part she change her mind and join by her side to defeat the evil leader and her monsters and together find the other escaped fairies.The Cure fairies she summoned are Cure Purple,Cure Green, and Cure Orange, Family Members and Friends Kumiko's parents Kumiko's big brother Hina- She is one of Kumiko's friend ,It was revealed in the final arc of the series that she was the host of the dark queen who possessed her when she first enter the Fairy Kingdom and unknowingly release some dark entity creatures letting the Dark Queen posses her.The Dark Queen will take control of Hina and make her lose consciousness and whenever Hina wakes up and regains control she doesn't remember what happened when the Dark queen controls her. Pretty Cure They are the only pretty cure team who are only just fairies and not as humans but they are only weakened and powerless when they are in their chibi forms. Cure Red Cure Blue Cure Pink Cure Purple Cure Green Cure Orange Cure Black Cure Magenta Villains The Dark creatures are the major antagonist of the series they are led by the dark queen herself who posses a child (later revealed to be Hina) ,They are summoned by their queen and use their monstrous dark forms to cause mischeif and chaos to the human world so they can conquer it. Dark Queen-The leader of the dark creatures when she posses a child (later revealed to be Hina) who released her and wears some dark clothes with a mask and a hat to conceal her host's identity ,She also has a wand which she use to give her minions spells to attack the human world and also give them supreme forms.In the final episode after getting out of Hina's from controlling her body,She gains her true form which is more powerful and demonic. Items Cure Control Wand-This wand is used by Kumiko and also Hiroko to not only transform her cure fairies into their true forms from their chibi state but also give them spells to combat against the dark creatures. It takes the form of a regular wand but has a smartphone dial in the middle so she use numeral codes from the spell book to create spell that will help her Cure fairy friends . Spellbook-A small book that contains various codes to help kumiko make a spell from her wand ,Each new spell appears in the book when she matures or learned a life lesson. List of spell- 0001-The first spell is used to transform the cure fairies into their true forms for a period of time 00012 00032-This spell is used to give the cure fairies a spell to turn the stone people back to normal 5487-This spell is used for Kumiko (especially Hiroko) to merge with her Cure fairies to combine themselves into a giant supreme cure fairy whenever a dark creature transforms into a supreme giant ,Kumiko who remain normal along with her cure fairies in their true forms reside in the heart of giant precure fairy to control as one ,The spell is also used by Hiroko as well. Trivia * The pretty cure series takes place in the alternate continuity separated from the main ones. * This is the only pretty cure series where the heroine cannot transform into a Cure but only the mascots or fairies instead. Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fananime